Fire, Ice, and Dragons
by icecrystal1999
Summary: Two new Guardians. Hiccup and Jack are prejudiced at first because they think they'll have to take care of them. Then when they arrive, they realize how very wrong they were. HICCELSA! And Janna. Far too few Janna stories for my taste...same with Jarida.
1. Chapter 1

"We are going to have two new Guardians." North announced, and Jack and Hiccup snapped their gazes to him.

"What?! Why?" Jack exclaimed.

"Because they have been chosen. Now come, they're going to be here soon." Tooth flew around talking quickly to her fairies, Sandy was sleeping, Bunny was standing at ease for once because Easter was passed, North was yelling at the elves for something like not getting cookies, Jack and Hiccup were in a corner muttering about getting new guardians that would be inexperienced and unable to fend for themselves, Toothless was sleeping by the fire. In half an hour two young girls, about 21 and 18 came through a portal, and everyone looked up.

The 21 year old wore leggings that were a semi dark blue, a skirt that went past her thighs of a lighter blue, a short sleeved blue shirt, with a white undershirt with sleeves that went onto her hands and looped around her thumb. Her long blonde hair was in a tight braid resting on her back, and her big blue eyes were accented by cool blue glasses.

The 18 year old wore a knee length dark red skirt, pink leggings, a short sleeved pink shirt, a red vest, pink and red boots, and a red headband behind bangs, two braids with pink ties, one on her back another on her shoulder, and red bands on her wrists, with big blue eyes.

"Ah, here they are!" North exclaimed and the blonde smiled.

"Hi. I'm Elsa, and this is my sister Anna." Elsa introduced herself, and Anna waved, saying,

"Hi!" Hiccup and Jack were, to say the least, stunned. These girls did not look uncapable of taking care of themselves.

"Tell me girls, do you know if you have any powers?"

"Oh Elsa has ice powers that can do anything, that can't be matched by anything ever!" Anna said, talking quickly. Elsa bit her lip and rolled her eyes, smiling at her sister's enthusiasm.

"What about you, Anna?" Tooth asked, and Elsa replied for her.

"We think she's going to have fire powers, actually we know she does. Anna you can show them." Anna held out her hand and fire swirled around her palm. North hummed, and then said,

"Well, the yetis will show you to your rooms." Elsa and Anna nodded, and the yetis showed them to their rooms.

Anna kept turning around as they were led to their rooms, and Elsa laughed.

"You're gonna make yourself sick." She teased, and Anna laughed,

"And you're gonna miss out on this! Look!" She pointed out stuff going by, and they were shown to large rooms. Anna came into Elsa's room and sat on her bed, actually she threw herself on the bed and sat up, watching her sister brush her thick blond hair.

"So what do you think of the other Guardians?" She asked, playing with her red braids. Elsa shrugged.

"We've hardly met them. I think I'm going to like the Tooth Fairy. She seems so nice, and she was the only female Guardian before." Elsa replied, and Anna giggled, which meant she was about to say something silly.

"Jack Frost and Hiccup are pretty cute." Elsa groaned,

"Anna! Don't you dare start flirting with them or hanging with them. Remember our sister promise." Anna laughed and hugged her sister.

"Don't worry dearie. I won't take Hiccup."

"ANNA!" Anna escaped from the room giggling, and retreated to her own room before Elsa wrought her vengeance on her.

Elsa meanwhile wound her hair up in a braided hairstyle, and sought out the other Guardians to ask where she could practice. She found them in the same room, all of them, and asked,

"Excuse me, but where may I practice with my powers and weapons?" Hiccup, Jack Frost, Tooth and North turned to her, and North replied,

"Ah yes, there is room where you may do whatever you wish. Hiccup, please to show Elsa where the practice room is." Hiccup slowly went up to Elsa and muttered,

"Follow me." Elsa silently followed him to a room and Hiccup turned to leave at the door, but Elsa caught his hand and thanked him. Hiccup started to flush slightly, and stammered a you're welcome, and escaped quickly. Elsa shrugged and went in the room, practicing for about two hours.

Anna was getting bored in her room, when a knock came. She quickly opened the door and saw it was Jack.

"Oh, Jack. Hey! Uh, can I help you?" Jack bit his lip and replied,

"Yeah, uh I thought you might be getting bored, so maybe you wanted to have fun?" Anna laughed and clasped her hands in glee.

"Yes oh please! I love having snowball fights." Jack grinned and took Anna outside, involving her in a rambunctious snowball fight.

Elsa was resting from her practice in her room when she heard a knock. She brushed her hair out of her eyes because a lot of hair had fallen out during practice, and opened the door, revealing Hiccup.

"Hey." Elsa said softly, and Hiccup smiled.

"Hey, I thought you might like a flight on Toothless?" Elsa smiled and said,

"I would _love_ to!" She was tugged to Toothless, and she held out her hand, letting him sniff it. Toothless welcomed her touch, and she got on behind Hiccup.

**Did NOT see that coming, did ye? I like to be unexpected. Well here's one Hiccelsa story in the midst of all those Jelsa stories. Yep. A diamond in the rough.**


	2. Stories on Hold

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry, but I have to put all my stories on hold, and write in my Elsa in Berk, which may go by another name, not sure yet lol, and then when that story is done, which may take a while, then I can write in another one and finish that, then another, finish that, etc. I'm going to have a deadline once a week, not sure which day, probably Saturday to brighten someone's day because stories aren't really updated too much on Saturday, and update that story once a week every week.**

**~icecrystal1999**


End file.
